the_world_of_nyrondiefandomcom-20200214-history
Keepos
The Wondrous Isle Geography and Climate The Isle of Keepos is the largest single island in the Summer Sea, and is home to the Gnomish people. Only a handful of outsiders have ever seen the island, for the gnomes are very protective of their realm. The entire island is suffused with magic, and is said to flicker between this world and the Feywilde. As such, despite being located in an otherwise tropical location, the island's climate is temperate, and in many ways mirrors the climate of the Grand March. Political System The Isle of Keepos is a republic, governed by an elected body of gnomes, each from a different district of the island. These districts are further divided into boroughs, which are further divided into townships, which are made up of small towns and villages. At every level, the elected officials of the smaller divisions choose their representative from among their number to represent them all at the higher level. The gnomish people are fond of public discourse and debate, but ultimately wish to leave the finer points of governance to others, while they themselves focus on their individual tasks. The six districts of the Island are as follows: * Branks * Moonon * Ranly * Bellven * Ipsos * Wayro History of the Realm The gnomes believe that they were once a part of the Feywilde, but that, centuries ago, they were banished from there due to some excesses of flippancy, and were sent into the Material Realm as a punishment. However, due to their goodhearted nature, they were allowed to settle on the Isle of Keepos, a place blessed by the Seelie Court, and close to their home. For centuries, the gnomes lived in harmony with their Island, hoping that by showing their reform, they would be allowed back into the Feywilde. After some years, the gnomes began to grow impatient, and some left the confines of their forest homes to explore the entire Island, and the rest of the world. What they found fascinated them. The world was so much bigger than they had imagined! Rather than think of this world as a prison and a punishment, they began to view it as an opportunity. Many gnomes began to turn their curious minds to the improvement of the world, and, slowly but surely, the gnomes developed their technologies. The gnomes have never seen much good in martial power, and so their territory has never spread beyond the confines of their island home. However, they have focused their efforts on creating wonderful machines, that ease their lives and enable them to spend their time studying, researching, and of course, experimenting. The history of the realm is not dominated by politics, but rather by the series of inventions and disagreements between inventors. The People of Keepos The people of Keepos are almost all gnomes. They do not allow outsiders into their lands for any but the most serious reasons. Those few who have seen the island tell of horseless chariots, ships that can fly into the air, and submersibles that can sink deep into the waves. They tell of chairs on rails that connect every building in the larger cities, and can carry one anywhere in a matter of minutes. Most outsiders laugh at these stories, as do the gnomes themselves. However, the glint that comes into a gnomish eye at the mention of such things tells the keen observer that there is more truth than fiction in these tall tales.